cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Nicolas Cage
|luogo di nascita = Usa |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = |altezza= }} Nicolas Cage, pseudonimo di Nicolas Kim Coppola (Long Beach, 7 gennaio 1964), è un attore e produttore cinematografico statunitense. Cage è apparso in oltre settanta film, tra cui Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino (1997), The Family Man (2000), Fuori in 60 secondi (2000), Il mandolino del capitano Corelli (2001), Il mistero dei Templari (2004), Ghost Rider (2007), Il cattivo tenente (2009), Ghost Rider - Spirito di vendetta (2012). All'età di trentadue anni è diventato il quinto attore più giovane di sempre a vincere il Premio Oscar come miglior attore per la sua interpretazione in Via da Las Vegas (1995). In un'occasione è passato dietro la macchina da presa, dirigendo Sonny (2002). Biografia Di origini italiane da parte di padre (i suoi bisnonni erano di Bernalda, in provincia di Matera, e di Napoli ), tedesche e polacche da parte di madre. Il suo vero nome è Nicolas Kim Coppola ed è nipote del regista Francis Ford Coppola e dell'attrice Talia Rose Coppola (in arte Talia Shire), nonché cugino di Sofia Coppola, Jason Schwartzman, Robert Carmine e Roman Coppola e nipote del compositore Carmine Coppola. Figlio del professore August Coppola e della ballerina Joy Vogelsang, i suoi genitori divorziarono quando aveva 12 anni. Da giovane Cage decise di cambiare il suo nome per affrancarsi dalla reputazione dello zio e tentare di sfondare come attore indipendentemente dalla celebrità dei parenti. Cage è un grande appassionato di fumetti e deve il suo nome d'arte a Luke Cage, un personaggio dei fumetti creato nel 1972 dalla Marvel Comics. Il suo primo ruolo di spicco è in Rusty il selvaggio (1983), diretto proprio da Francis Ford Coppola. Nel 1984 è il protagonista, insieme a Matthew Modine, del poetico Birdy - Le ali della libertà, di Alan Parker. Tra i vari film prima del premio Oscar si ricorda Stregata dalla luna (nomination al Golden Globe) e la partecipazione a Cuore selvaggio di David Lynch, film che vince la Palma d'oro al Festival di Cannes. Protagonista di vari film di azione alla fine degli anni 1990, come The Rock con Sean Connery e Ed Harris, Con Air, con John Malkovich (entrambi prodotti da Jerry Bruckheimer) e Face/Off (1997), con John Travolta; ha lavorato, tra gli altri, anche con Martin Scorsese nel 1999 nel film drammatico Al di là della vita, e con Brian De Palma nel film Omicidio in diretta. Tra le pellicole girate nei primi anni duemila figurano: Il ladro di orchidee (2003) di Spike Jonze, nel quale interpreta lo sceneggiatore Charlie Kaufman; Il genio della truffa (2004) di Ridley Scott; Il mistero dei Templari (2004; produzione Bruckheimer e Disney); Lord of War (2005), dove interpreta un trafficante d'armi e World Trade Center (2006), basato sui drammatici eventi dell'11 settembre 2001. Nel 2006 ottiene la nomination al Razzie Awards per la peggiore interpretazione dell'anno in Il prescelto e l'anno successivo ottiene una nomination ai Razzie Awards per le sue interpretazioni nei film Il mistero delle pagine perdute, Ghost Rider e Next. Nel 2009 recita nel film Segnali dal futuro che ottiene ottimi incassi in tutto il mondo e successivamente prende parte alle riprese del film Il cattivo tenente - Ultima chiamata New Orleans con il quale ottiene il suo secondo Toronto Film Critic Award, come migliore interpretazione maschile. Nel 2010 recita in ben quattro film, che arrivano in Italia solo nel 2011, tra cui Trespass di Joel Schumacher, apprezzato al Toronto Film Festival. Nel 2012 è uscito il sequel di Ghost Rider, intitolato Ghost Rider - Spirito di vendetta. Vita privata Il 26 dicembre 1990 ha avuto il suo primo figlio, Weston Cage, nato da una relazione con la modella Christina Fulton. Nel 1995 si sposa con Patricia Arquette, con cui recita nel 1999 in Al di là della vita. Rimasero una coppia fino al 2000, anno in cui divorziarono. Nel 2002 ha sposato Lisa Marie Presley ma i due si lasciarono già dopo un mese e mezzo di matrimonio per poi divorziare nel 2004; sempre nel 2004, due mesi dopo il divorzio della Presley, ha sposato la cameriera asiatica Alice Kim da cui ha avuto il suo secondo figlio, Kal-el (2005) e da cui si è separato nel gennaio 2016. Ha avuto una relazione anche con la modella Kristen Zang. Il 1º luglio del 2014, a 50 anni, è divenuto nonno per la prima volta di Lucian August, figlio di Weston. Nel 2015, complici precedenti problemi economici, ha dovuto saldare 96 milioni di dollari con il fisco americano. Blitz quotidiano|sito=www.blitzquotidiano.it|lingua=ita|accesso=22 maggio 2017}} Opinioni politiche Nonostante nel 1994 e nel 2000 abbia supportato Al Gore per il Partito Democratico, Nicolas Cage ha sostenuto il Partito Repubblicano con Donald Trump nelle ultime elezioni presidenziali del 2016. Riconoscimenti , Los Angeles (California)]] Nicolas Cage ha ottenuto due nomination agli Oscar come migliore attore protagonista: per i film Via da Las Vegas, che gli valse la statuetta, e per Il ladro di orchidee. Ha ottenuto due nomination ai Golden Globe per il miglior attore in un film drammatico, conquistandone uno per Via da Las Vegas. Questa è considerata la migliore interpretazione dell'attore statunitense: tra gli altri premi, gli valse il Chicago Film Critics Association Award al miglior attore protagonista, il National Board of Review al miglior attore, il Screen Actors Guild Awards al miglior attore, la conchiglia d'argento al festival di San Sebastian. Ha vinto inoltre il Toronto Film Critic Award per la miglior interpretazione maschile nei film Il ladro di orchidee e Il cattivo tenente. Altre nomination: al Saturn Award, come migliore performance maschile nel film Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino e la doppia nomination al BAFTA come migliore attore protagonista nei film Via da Las Vegas e Il ladro di orchidee. Filmografia Cinema * Fuori di testa (Fast Times at Ridgemont High), regia di Amy Heckerling (1982) * La ragazza di San Diego (Valley Girl), regia di Martha Coolidge (1983) * Rusty il selvaggio (Rumble Fish), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1983) * In gara con la luna (Racing with the Moon), regia di Richard Benjamin (1984) * Cotton Club (The Cotton Club), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1984) * Birdy - Le ali della libertà (Birdy), regia di Alan Parker (1984) * Nato per vincere (The Boy in Blue), regia di Charles Jarrott (1986) * Peggy Sue si è sposata (Peggy Sue Got Married), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1986) * Arizona Junior (Raising Arizona), regia di Joel ed Ethan Coen (1987) * Stregata dalla luna (Moonstruck), regia di Norman Jewison (1987) * Passioni in comune (Never on Tuesday), regia di Adam Rifkin (1988) - non accreditato * Stress da vampiro (Vampire's Kiss), regia di Robert Bierman (1989) * Tempo di uccidere, regia di Giuliano Montaldo (1989) * Apache pioggia di fuoco (Fire Birds), regia di David Green (1990) * Cuore selvaggio (Wild at Heart), regia di David Lynch (1990) * Zandalee, regia di Sam Pillsbury (1991) * Red Rock West, regia di John Dahl (1992) * Mi gioco la moglie a Las Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas), regia di Andrew Bergman (1992) * L'ultimo inganno (Deadfall), regia di Christopher Coppola (1993) * Amos & Andrew, regia di E. Max Frye (1993) * Cara, insopportabile Tess (Guarding Tess), regia di Hugh Wilson (1994) * Può succedere anche a te (It Could Happen to You), regia di Andrew Bergman (1994) * Bufera in Paradiso (Trapped in Paradise), regia di George Gallo (1994) * Il bacio della morte (Kiss of Death), regia di Barbet Schroeder (1995) * Via da Las Vegas (Leaving Las Vegas), regia di Mike Figgis (1995) * The Rock, regia di Michael Bay (1996) * Con Air, regia di Simon West (1997) * Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino (Face/Off), regia di John Woo (1997) * City of Angels - La città degli angeli (City of Angels), regia di Brad Silberling (1998) * Omicidio in diretta (Snake Eyes), regia di Brian De Palma (1998) * 8mm - Delitto a luci rosse (8mm), regia di Joel Schumacher (1999) * Al di là della vita (Bringing Out the Dead), regia di Martin Scorsese (1999) * Fuori in 60 secondi (Gone in Sixty Seconds), regia di Dominic Sena (2000) * The Family Man, regia di Brett Ratner (2000) * Il mandolino del capitano Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin), regia di John Madden (2001) * Windtalkers, regia di John Woo (2001) * Il ladro di orchidee (Adaptation), regia di Spike Jonze (2002) * Il genio della truffa (Matchstick Men), regia di Ridley Scott (2003) * Il mistero dei Templari - National Treasure (National Treasure), regia di Jon Turteltaub (2004) * Lord of War, regia di Andrew Niccol (2005) * The Weather Man - L'uomo delle previsioni (The Weather Man), regia di Gore Verbinski (2005) * World Trade Center, regia di Oliver Stone (2006) * Ant Bully - Una vita da formica, regia di John A. Davies (2006) * Il prescelto (The Wicker Man), regia di Neil LaBute (2006) * Ghost Rider, regia di Mark Steven Johnson (2007) * Werewolf Women of the SS, episodio di Grindhouse, regia di Rob Zombie (2007) * Il mistero delle pagine perdute - National Treasure (National Treasure: Book of Secrets), regia di Jon Turteltaub (2007) * Next, regia di Lee Tamahori (2007) * Bangkok Dangerous - Il codice dell'assassino (Bangkok Dangerous), regia dei fratelli Pang (2008) * Segnali dal futuro (Knowing), regia di Alex Proyas (2009) * Il cattivo tenente - Ultima chiamata New Orleans (Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans), regia di Werner Herzog (2009) * L'apprendista stregone (The Sorcerer's Apprentice), regia di Jon Turteltaub (2010) * Kick-Ass, regia di Matthew Vaughn (2010) * Drive Angry, regia di Patrick Lussier (2011) * L'ultimo dei Templari (Season of the Witch), regia di Dominic Sena (2011) * Trespass, regia di Joel Schumacher (2011) * Solo per vendetta (Seeking Justice), regia di Roger Donaldson (2011) * Ghost Rider - Spirito di vendetta (Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance), regia di Mark Neveldine e Brian Taylor (2011) * Stolen, regia di Simon West (2012) * Il cacciatore di donne (The Frozen Ground), regia di Scott Walker (2013) * I Croods, regia di Kirk De Micco e Chris Sanders (2013) * Joe, regia di David Gordon Green (2013) * Tokarev (Rage), regia di Paco Cabezas (2014) * Left Behind - La profezia (Left Behind), regia di Vic Armstrong (2014) * Il nemico invisibile (Dying of the Light), regia di Paul Schrader (2014) * Outcast - L'ultimo templare (Outcast), regia di Nick Powell (2014) * The Runner, regia di Austin Stark (2015) * Pay the Ghost - Il male cammina tra noi (Pay the Ghost), regia di Uli Edel (2015) * Snowden, regia di Oliver Stone (2016) * I corrotti - The Trust (The Trust), regia di Alex e Benjamin Brewer (2016) * USS Indianapolis (USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage), regia di Mario Van Peebles (2016) * Cane mangia cane (Dog Eat Dog), regia di Paul Schrader (2016) * [[Arsenal|Arsenal]],'' regia di Steven C. Miller (2016) * Io, Dio e Bin Laden (Army of One), regia di Larry Charles (2016) * Vendetta - Una storia d'amore (Vengeance: A Love Story), regia di Johnny Martin (2017) * Inconceivable, regia di Jonathan Baker (2017) * 2030 - Fuga per il futuro (The Humanity Bureau), regia di Rob W. King (2017) * Mom and Dad, regia di Brian Taylor (2017) * Looking Glass, regia di Tim Hunter (2018) * 211 - Rapina in corso (211), regia di York Shackleton (2018) * Mandy, regia di Panos Cosmatos (2018) Televisione * Best of Times, regia di Don Mischer - episodio pilota TV (1981) Doppiatore * Christmas Carol: The Movie, regia di Jimmy T. Murakami (2001) * Ant Bully - Una vita da formica, regia di John A. Davis (2006) * G-Force - Superspie in missione (G-Force), regia di Hoyt Yeatman (2009) * Astro Boy, regia di David Bowers (2009) Regista * Sonny (2002) Produttore * L'ombra del vampiro (Shadow of the Vampire), regia di E. Elias Merhige (2000) * Sonny, regia di Nicolas Cage (2002) * The Life of David Gale, regia di Alan Parker (2003) * Lord of War, regia di Andrew Niccol (2005) * Il prescelto (The Wicker Man), regia di Neil LaBute (2006) * The Dresden Files, serie televisiva (2007) - produttore esecutivo * Next, regia di Lee Tamahori (2007) * Bangkok Dangerous - Il codice dell'assassino (Bangkok Dangerous), regia dei fratelli Pang (2008) * Il cattivo tenente - Ultima chiamata New Orleans (Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans), regia di Werner Herzog (2009) * L'apprendista stregone (The Sorcerer's Apprentice),regia di Jon Turteltaub (2010) * Una bugia di troppo (A Thousand Words), regia di Brian Robbins (2012) * Stolen, regia di Simon West (2012) Premi e nomination *Premio Oscar ** 1996 - Oscar al miglior attore per Via da Las Vegas ** 2003 - Nomination per il miglior attore per Il ladro di orchidee *Golden Globe **1988 - Nomination al miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale per Stregata dalla luna ** 1992 - Nomination al miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale per Mi gioco la moglie a Las Vegas ** 1996 - Miglior attore in un film drammatico per Via da Las Vegas ** 2003 - Nomination al miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale per Il ladro di orchidee *Premio BAFTA ** 1996 - Nomination al miglior attore protagonista per Via da Las Vegas ** 2003 - Nomination al miglior attore protagonista per Il ladro di orchidee *Screen Actors Guild Awards **'1996' - Miglior attore cinematografico per Via da Las Vegas ** 2003 - Nomination al miglior attore cinematografico per Il ladro di orchidee ** 2003 - Nomination al miglior cast cinematografico per Il ladro di orchidee *MTV Movie Awards ** 1997 - Miglior coppia (condiviso con Sean Connery) per The Rock ** 1998 - Nomination al miglior cattivo (condiviso con John Travolta) per Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino ** 1998 - Nomination alla miglior performance maschile per Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino ** 1998 - Miglior coppia (condiviso con John Travolta) per Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino ** 1999 - Nomination alla miglior coppia (condiviso con Meg Ryan) per City of Angels - La città degli angeli *Satellite Award ** 2003 - Nomination al miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale per Il ladro di orchidee *Razzie Awards ** 2007 - Nomination al peggior attore protagonista per Il prescelto ** 2007 - Nomination alla peggior coppia (condiviso con "il suo costume da orso") per Il prescelto ** 2008 - Nomination al peggior attore protagonista per Ghost Rider, Il mistero delle pagine perdute e Next ** 2012 - Nomination alla peggior coppia (condiviso con chiunque abbia condiviso con lui il set in uno dei suoi tre film del 2011) per Drive Angry, L'ultimo dei templari e Trespass ** 2012 - Nomination al peggior attore protagonista per Drive Angry, L'ultimo dei templari e Trespass ** 2013 - Nomination al peggior attore protagonista per Ghost Rider - Spirito di vendetta e Solo per vendetta ** 2015 - Nomination al peggior attore protagonista per Left Behind - La profezia Altri riconoscimenti *1999 - Blockbuster Entertainment Awards per il miglior attore in un film drammatico/romantico per City of Angels - La città degli angeli Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Nicolas Cage è stato doppiato da: * Pasquale Anselmo in The Rock, Con Air, Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino, Omicidio in diretta, Al di là della vita, Fuori in 60 secondi, The Family Man, Il mandolino del capitano Corelli, Windtalkers, Sonny, Il genio della truffa, Il mistero dei Templari - National Treasure, Lord of War, The Weather Man - L'uomo delle previsioni, World Trade Center, Il prescelto, Il mistero delle pagine perdute - National Treasure, Next, Bangkok Dangerous - Il codice dell'assassino, Segnali dal futuro, Il cattivo tenente - Ultima chiamata New Orleans, L'apprendista stregone, L'ultimo dei Templari, Drive Angry, Trespass, Solo per vendetta, Ghost Rider - Spirito di vendetta, Stolen, Il cacciatore di donne, Joe, Left Behind - La profezia, Il nemico invisibile, Outcast - L'ultimo templare, Pay The Ghost - Il male cammina tra noi, I corrotti - The Trust, Snowden, Arsenal, USS Indianapolis, Cane mangia cane, Inconceivable, 2030 - Fuga per il futuro, Mom and Dad, Looking Glass, 211 - Rapina in corso * Sandro Acerbo in Peggy Sue si è sposata, Mi gioco la moglie a Las Vegas, Cara, insopportabile Tess, Può succedere anche a te, 8mm - Delitto a luci rosse, Il ladro di orchidee, Ghost Rider, Kick-Ass * Massimo Lodolo in Cuore selvaggio, Tokarev, Vendetta - Una storia d'amore * Stefano De Sando in Arizona Junior, Red Rock West * Tonino Accolla in Bufera in Paradiso, Il bacio della morte * Francesco Prando in Birdy - Le ali della libertà, City of Angels - La città degli angeli * Teo Bellia in Stregata dalla luna, Pay the Ghost - Il male cammina tra noi (ridoppiaggio) * Tony Sansone in Cuore selvaggio (ridoppiaggio), The Runner * Loris Loddi in Stress da vampiro * Luca Ward in Apache - Pioggia di fuoco * Paolo Maria Scalondro in Zandalee * Claudio Sorrentino in Tempo di uccidere * Stefano Mondini in L'ultimo inganno * Oreste Baldini in Amos & Andrew * Marco Guadagno in Fuori di testa * Gianni Bersanetti in Rusty il selvaggio * Claudio De Angelis in Cotton Club * Massimo Ghini in Via da Las Vegas * Franco Mannella in Io, Dio e Bin Laden Nei film ai quale Cage partecipa come doppiatore, la voce dell'attore è stata sostituita da: * Pasquale Anselmo in Astro Boy * Francesco Pannofino in I Croods e in Left Behind-La Profezia ( 2014 ) * Christian Iansante in Ant Bully - Una vita da formica * Fabio Troiano in G-Force - Superspie in missione Note Voci correlate * Famiglia Coppola Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *